Irredeemable
by the birdman in a blue box
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was my best friend, before I battled him on the hellish infernos of Mustafar, before Order 66, even before the Clone Wars. This is the story of his descent into the dark and how I failed.  AU Anakin and an OC  Not Slash!  R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin screeched at Padme, his words dripping with rage and venom.

I watched in silent horror as Anakin began to choke Padme. I struggled to keep the serious look on my face, what he was doing was horrifying. That one action firmly made me believe that he had fallen into darkness.

After commanding him to let her go he dropped her. Padme's body collapsed onto the ground like a rag doll. I rushed over to her, I had to make sure she was still alive. I reached over and checked her pulse; she was still alive and breathing. I said a silent thank you to whoever was listening.

Anakin took off his Jedi robe and discarded it onto the ground. All that I could see in his eyes were orbs of hate and evil. Was this really the man I once had been proud to call my best friend?

"You turned her against me!" he shouted over the lava explosions that filled the air.

"You did that yourself Anakin! You allowed yourself to be corrupted by the very thing we were trained to destroy! It's all your fault!" I screamed at him.

"Don't lecture me Valin. You're just as corrupt as the rest of the Jedi."

"Anakin my loyalty has always been to everything good. Come back to the light, we can help you!"

"Leave Valin for old times sake."

"Let me take Padme to a medical center at least."

"She stays."

"I will do what I must then."

"You will try."

I activated my lightsaber. The green blade hummed as I positioned myself to strike. The heat emitting from the lava was making my brown tunic and cream pants stick to my skin from my sweat. I ignored this as a I jumped up and swung at Anakin.

Anakin's blue lightsaber ignited and swung to meet mine. Fate in two movements, had been sealed.

*********************  
><em>8 years ago <em>

I ran after Master Fisto, my clumsy thirteen year old legs causing me to stumble. My master turned around and smiled in amusement.

"Are we feeling clumsy today Valin?" Master Fisto asked me.

"Yes, I apologize master." I said with my head bowed.

"Do not be so harsh upon yourself. It is but a trait of the young. Tell you what Master Kenobi when he was your age once tripped and managed to knock over all of the plates in the dining hall."

"Really?"

"True story I was there."

"He was the one who tripped me." A different voice spoke out.

I turned around to see Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker walk up to us. Master Kenobi and Master Fisto shook hands before telling us to go away for a bit while they talked.

I looked at Anakin, for the person known as the chosen one he wasn't much to look at. His ruffled short cropped brown hair and unkempt tunic made me think he just got out of bed. It wasn't until I hit his blue eyes that I realized I was wrong. His eyes shown through with power and confidence that cast away any doubt.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"My name is Valin, Valin Saldeen." I told him while running a hand through my slick black hair.

"It's nice to meet you Valin. Do you know what we are doing?"

"Some kind of camping trip Master Fisto told me. But I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not."

"An why would I ever joke about a camping trip?" Master Fisto asked as he walked over.

"Because once you said I had to kill fifty gundarks in order to learn form two lightsaber training." I spoke truthfully.

"Ah the innocence an truthfulness of the young. Enjoy it while it lasts Master." Obi-wan said.

This was the first time I ha ever gotten a look at Master Obi-wan. His chestnut brown hair was of about medium length, rising to about mid neck. A rough assortment of bristles covered his chin as the crude attempts of growing a beard. A pair of amused bluish gray eyes peered at me as if he was expected some funny reaction out of me.

"That is enough discussion for now let us head to the ship. It's going to be a long journey." Master Obi-wan suggested.

"A very good idea Obi-wan off to the ship!" Master Fisto said excitedly.

All four of us walked to the long silver grey ship. I had never ridden in one before but I noticed Anakin was getting excited the closer we got. We boarded the ramp and it sealed shut behind us, our journey was ready to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I swung my lightsaber, it collided with the sparring robot's training lightsaber which deflected off of it harmlessly. Sweat dripped down my brow, Master Fisto had raised the difficulty level on the sparring robot once again. I stepped back and looked for a weakness I could expose in the robot's defense, scanning every available option. I noticed that when I swung at it from its left side the robot was slower to attack, if I wanted to take it down I would need to assault it from that angle.

I gripped my lightsaber tightly and after deflecting an attack from it I swung with all my might towards the robot's left side, its lightsaber barely blocking my attack. I swung again and again the sparring robot barely able to keep up with the whirlwind of attacks that flowed from my green lightsaber. I finally nicked it in the leg causing it to stumble, I sliced off the arm that held the lightsaber, it fell to the ground on both knees. I pointed my lightsaber at its throat before turning it off.

The robot grabbed its chopped off arm and left to go reattach it. The great thing about these sparring robots was they repaired themselves. All that was required was giving the robot new parts every two to three years.

I put my lightsaber back on my belt and as I was about to leave the door hissed open to reveal the other three Jedi. Master Fisto walked over with an amused look upon his face; I knew that would only mean trouble.

"Greetings masters." I said while taking a bow.

"Good morning Valin, I see that you made short work of the training robot. I am going to have to raise the settings on it once again so that maybe it can keep up with you."

"Thank you my master."

"Well if you will, Anakin has yet to spar today and Master Kenobi and I have a bet on which one of our padawans will win."

I gulped; I was going to be dueling the chosen one. This would be difficult as he was already considered a great swordsman at thirteen. He once nearly beat Master Windu in a mock lightsaber technique lesson. I nodded in approval as I pulled my lightsaber out once again and ignited it.

Anakin stood across from me, he had a different air about him as he stood ready to fight. One that was filled with power and courage, that would make his opponents fill with fear. I had a death grip on my lightsaber as the blue plasma flowed from the lightsaber hilt and stood ready to strike. He looked like a fierce nexus, ready to strike to kill.

Faster than I could blink I saw a sheath of blue plasma come hurdling towards me. I barely managed to block it. I broke off and swung at Anakin's right side. He parried the attack easily and swung his lightsaber upwards for an uppercut. I jumped back, his blade nearly lopping off my piece of braided hair that all padawans were required to have.

I stood back, trying to regain my composure as Anakin launched another attack at me. I could barely keep up with him; I needed to get him on the defensive and quick. I swept my foot against his ankle causing him to stumble this was my chance to win!

I swung my lightsaber down on him; he managed to barely block it. I swung my lightsaber again and again becoming more aggressive like he had been barely moments ago. I twirled and swung, Anakin barely able to block my oncoming attacks. I struck again and again until I noticed something, he was mearly playing with me, but I could see that his patience was running thin as he began to press the attack again.

I blocked his attacks again and again, occasionally swiping at him. Soon he had me backed into a corner, where I was barely able to maneuver around his whirlwind of attacks. I needed to make him stumble enough so I could get the edge over him. After blocking another attack I saw my advantage, he was starting to get tired and make mistakes. If I could take advantage of the next big one and catch him off guard then I would have him right where I needed him to be.

His next mistake came when he overexerted himself on a simple slice. I grabbed his wrist as the next blow came down and tripped him. He fell flat on the floor and dropped his lightsaber. I kicked it away and pointed the tip of my green lightsaber at his throat. I smiled with victory as the two Masters in the corner clapped.

"Well done Valin." Master Fisto told me as he patted me on the back.

I stuck a hand out to help Anakin up. He grabbed it but gave me a sour look that made me feel bad about my recent victory. I frowned as I walked out of the sparring room to the showers, I needed to think and get clean.

I opened the door to the shower room, turning on the hot water and feeling the steam rise was rejuvenating. I took my clothing off one piece at a time and threw it into the small washing machine like device conveniently located next to the sink. After the hum began I stepped into the shower slowly. The hot water hit my muscles and helped them to relax.

I washed my body slowly, trying to enjoy the small amount of alone time that I was given. After finishing I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I held my arms out and let the automatic driers suck the water off of my skin, leaving me as dry as I was before I went into the shower. As I stood there I thought of Anakin. Why had he been so sour? It was just a sparring match and here he was acting like he had never lost a match.

A moment later there was a ding and I collected my clothes and put them on. They were warm from coming just out of the drying cycle in the small machine. It felt heavenly as I adjusted my tunic to be straight. When I was ready I opened the door to reveal Anakin standing right at the entrance.

"Um, hello?" I asked nervously, my hand going for the hilt of my lightsaber.

He gave me a strange look before his eyes darted to the ground for a moment then looking back at mine. "I wish to speak to you." He told me plainly.


End file.
